Corinna River SANDS
by The Foreseer of Avalon
Summary: When Ed and Al go to a water park, things start to go crazy! What! It's not in Amestris! And the theme just happens to be world domination. Will be taking OCs-not sues!-submission from authors! R&R!
1. Prolouge

Alicia smiled evilly from her position under the desk as she checked her watch. Thirty seconds until she could jump out and scare the guy enough to (possibly) give him a heart attack. Ever so slowly, the seconds ticked by, and ever so quickly she prepared to attack. Just as the second hand struck twelve, she jumped up, candy sword in hand, and yelled "Old man, give me your country and you shall survive to see another day!"

The bearded dictator's first reaction was "What the hell?". Then as his head cleared, he shouted: "Guards, arrest this insolent brat!"

Alicia giggled. "Your guards went to school today; it was Take Your Older Family Members to School Day."

The dictator sighed. "Well, I _still_ will not give you my country that easily."

She folded her arms and pouted. The old man rolled his eyes.

She gave him her best puppy eyes. He shook his head, and retreated to a far corner of his office.

She showed him a picture of him doing something very. . . embarrassing. He gulped. And slowly, very slowly he nodded, taking out his pen. She smiled as he signed the necessary documents for the country.

The next king was a little more challenging. She had to threaten to tell his wife that he was cheating on her before he succumbed to her superior power (But she told his wife anyway…). The third one was easier to convince. Not only was he a naïve and immature 18-year-old, he also had an obsession for candy.

As the weeks passed by, more and more of the world came under the control of this strangely Sue-ish deranged fanfic author.

3 months later:

Alicia was in her limo, on the run from Them. That's when Corinne, who was walking home, noticed her.

"Alicia!" She yelled. "Now that you've achieved World Domination,"—she lowered her voice—"can I have a water park the size of the UK?"

Alicia grinned. "Sure! Why not?" Then she whispered: "If you want the water park, get in the car! My body guards are after me!"

Corinne nodded. Then her eyes widened as she saw what _exactly_ was in the driver's seat. But she put the questions in the back of her mind for now, because, after all, she had a _water park_ to design.

_)-(_

**Most of you will flame me, saying horrible stuff about Alicia's Sue-ness. Wait till you see how Ed treats her.**

**Now, this story is co-authored with –drum roll- AEW Alchemist! Most of you know her, doncha? She'll write the next chapter and probably chapter two too.**

**Before I forget, the first person to guess (rightly!) what was on the driver's seat will get to make a guest appearance. Also, Alicia **_**is**_** a self insert (I **_**promise**_** she'll be a lot more pathetic in later chapters!)**

**And:**

**Envy: Foreseer and AEW Alchemist don't own Fullmetal Chibi. Besides, if she did, she'd have to own me too. *shudder***

**Lust: Now that you've read, don't forget to review! –shows newly sharpened nails-**


	2. The Poster and the Dream

After a long, hard day at work, Edward Elric was walking back to his dorm with Alphonse. The day had been particularly un-eventful and bland(unless you counted the number of times the Colonel had accused him of his lack of height), and Edward was itching to go somewhere fun, or do something entertaining other than pull pranks on Mustang. It was at this moment that he noticed a rather _colourful_ poster on someone's fence.

"Hmm, that attractively colored poster makes me want to look at it," Edward mumbled as he leant in to see what the poster was about.

The poster was advertising a new water park called "Corinna River SANDS", complete with hotels to stay in while staying at the park. Edward saw that at this new water park (apparently the size of a place called the UK, whatever that was) there was this long, flowing river on which visitors to the park could swim in, and near that there was a huge swimming pool in the shape of a bird. There was an orange circle around which people were swimming. Edward couldn't quite tell what it was but it looked like the people in the poster were having a good time.

"That water park looks like where I need to go for a break," Edward grinned before running back to Alphonse to tell him about the water park.

"...It looks like we can even stay at the park because there are hotels, and it all looks so fun, besides we need a break from researching every once in a while so let's go!" Edward finished gushing to his brother, panting. As soon as he got in, he greeted Alphonse with jumbles of sentences that Alphonse couldn't make out.

"Brother, calm down," Alphonse told his brother, "Say it again."

"Okay, I saw this cool poster about this _huge _water park which is opening up soon, and there are water rides and swimming pools! We can also relax because of the hotels which are there, and I think we should go because we need to take a small break from researching. What do you say?" Edward told his brother slower this time. Alphonse saw the look on his older brother's face and sighed. They never really went on holidays when they were younger, and Alphonse too was curious to see what this water park would be like.

"Sure," Alphonse approved, earning a grin from Edward, "We should go! Let's also invite Winry with us; I'm sure she'd love it!"

"...Fine," Edward accepted before going to his bedroom to take a nap. He had a long day, and his excitement made him drowsy.

"_Hey brother, let's go on this!" Alphonse was shouting to his brother, pointing to a long and winding slide. Edward grinned and together the two brothers ran up to the top to go down it. There wasn't a queue there so they didn't have to wait before sliding down it together. Both brothers shouted and cheered as they saw that inside the slide there were lights in it so they saw colours go right by them as they slid extremely fast down the slide. Without the two of them realising the slide ended abruptly and they were dunked into a huge, deep pool. Both of them swam up to the surface and gasped for breath._

"_Brother, this water park is so fun!" Alphonse shouted enthusiastically to Edward. Edward grinned._

"_Yeah! Now let's go in the river!"_

_They both jumped out of the pool they were in and ran over to the near-by river feature. Basically it was like a man-made river, moving currents and all. As soon as they both jumped in they felt they were being pulled down the river. They both swam with the current, and were moving quite fast._

"_Hey let's have a race!" Edward shouted. Both of them swam as fast as they could to the next area of the river where you could get out, and Alphonse won the race._

"_I beat you brother!" Alphonse laughed, and Edward joined in._

RING RING RING-SMASH!

Edward woke up from his dream with the realisation that he smashed his alarm clock to pieces. As Edward was rubbing out the sleep in his eyes, he thought to the dream he had just had. Everything had just seen so _normal _and what a holiday with your brother should be like. Edward saw how happy his brother had been in the dream, and he wanted Alphonse to experience a fun holiday with him and their friend.

"We're going to that water park as soon as possible," Edward muttered to himself.

**I really hope that you people are enjoying the story so far as much as it's fun to write this!**

**Winry: Hi guys, it's me! Can you beleive how stupid Ed and Al are? They have metal limbs for heavens sake, and they think they can swim! Kids these days...**

**Corinne: Aren't you a kid too? Or are you already over eighteen?**

**Winry: Ed's new automail will be seen soon! Stay on alert for the next chapter. Bye! -leaves-**

**-Envy enters-**

**Envy: None of the authoresses own Fullmetal Alchemist...or a park as big as the UK.**

**Us: *Sniff***

**Envy: Anyway, what're standing here for? Review I say!**


	3. Mister Fluffykins and much more

**-Waves- Hi everyone! Both I and AEW Alchemist are writing this chapter.**

**Enjoy, and do NOT forget to review!**

**Corinna River SANDS**

**Chapter Two:**

Part 1

Al was sure that Winry's small, terrified screams could be heard from miles away, along with Ed's delighted laughter.

"Stop it right now Edward Elric!" Winry was squealing in an unusually high pitched voice.

"Come on Winry," Ed said, a sadistic grin on his face, "I know you know that deep inside, you _like_it."

"N-No I don't!" To make up for her seeming lack of confidence, Winry 'attacked' Ed. Al just sighed as the Super Wrench hit Ed's forehead, causing him to stomp on the vehicle's brakes as hard as he could, seeing as he couldn't see where he was going.

He and Ed had rented a car and picked up Winry from Risembool in the morning. After that Ed quickly memorized the map's directions and had been driving the vehicle at breakneck speeds in order to "maximize the amount of time spent having fun." Never mind that Al and Winry were terrified by the very _thought_ of the speeds at which he drove.

They were currently on a forest trail along the same latitudes as Central. Winry was telling Ed to stop here and camp because it was getting dark.

"What do you say Al?" Ed asked him.

"I think we _should_ brother," Al dutifully replied.

Winry smiled triumphantly. After a few shouts of "Not yet!", a few wrenches, and an "It's okay brother," they finally found a nearby forest clearing and set up camp.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Al had found a kitten. A nice, fluffy kitten. He decided to call it Mr. Fluffykins. He had found Mr. Fluffykins while walking around at dawn, because suits of armor couldn't sleep very well.

Ed and Winry were sleeping, but Al was busy stroking Mr. Fluffykins's soft, fluffy fur. After a while, he started to hear distant shouts of "Sesshy, Sesshy, where are you Lord Sesshoumaru?" getting closer every moment. Mr. Fluffykins's ears perked up at the sound, and he quickly jumped up and ran towards the source of the noise. With a wordless exclamation, Al jumped up and ran after him, very concerned about Mr. Fluffykin's state of mind. (What kind of cat ran towards people who sounded like madwomen?)

But no matter how hard he looked, Al couldn't find him. He concluded that Mr. Fluffykins had found his rightful owner, sighed, and went back to camp. He found that Winry had woken up and was brushing her hair and Ed was _still _sleeping.

"Um, where exactly is the park supposed to be?"

"Right here should be the entrance," Edward, who had just woken up replied in a daze.

"Ed are you sure that you can, you know, _read_ a map?"

"Of course! How else do you think I go from place to place without trains, huh?"

The Risembool trio were standing on an apparent dead end in the road. There wasn't a sign of civilization in sight.

"Oh," Disappointment could be heard in Ed's voice, "This was just a joke wasn't it? Let's go back and sue-"  
He was rudely interrupted by a yell of "No! You can't go back!" that made all three of them jump.

Winry blinked as she saw two identically dressed girls running toward them with all possible speed. Ed and Al had naturally noticed them as well.

"What are little brats like you doing in a place like this?" Ed said. He gave them the patented Elric Glare of Grievous Death. (Naturally, he suspected them of this prank.)

The girls stopped when they got near enough and stared at him for a few moments, which made Ed a _teensy_ bit uncomfortable, because well…they were _staring_ at him. And staring is bad for a reason.

The girls then nodded at each other. The one with the black bangs said "We're not brats,-"

The brunette girl continued "-We're Corinne and Alicia."

"Yeah, I'm Alicia,-"

"-I'm Corinne."

_(Entering the minds of the three Amestrians…_

_Ed: I swear they're rabid fan girls on tranquilizers; that's how they have a semblance to normalcy!_

_Al: They sound like those madwomen who were calling for Lord Shesshoumaru._

_Winry: They're not wearing dresses like normal girls. Maybe they're auto mail mechanics, like me! ^^)_

The girls stood back and smiled at them. "We're going to take you to Corinna River Sands!"

(A/N: Like it so far? Read on! The next part is written _by AEW Alchemist_ and beta'd by me. Enjoy ^^)

Part 2

The three of the teenagers looked around their surroundings in confusion.

"I'm not sure you two noticed, but I don't see a water park here," Edward sarcastically commented, "And considering it's the size of a large island, I find that somewhat unusual."

"You're not looking hard enough," Alicia explained.

"What?" Alphonse asked in confusion.

"Just...follow us," Corinne said. Both of the girls entered a dark black jeep that was behind the group of them and entered. With all of their stuff packed, the Risembool trio went to their vehicle, Winry claiming the back seat so she wouldn't be near Edward when he was 'driving'. They followed the girls' jeep up the hill.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Sesshoumaru," Rin said when the fluffy cat Alphonse saw earlier walked up to her. The cat suddenly transformed into what appeared to be a teenage boy around eighteen years old.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, do you know who those guys are?" Rin asked the boy.

"No," He replied aloofly, "And I don't really care. One of them called me _Mr. Fluffykins."_

"I heard they were going to a water park," Rin ignored Sesshoumaru, "That sounds like it would be fun, doesn't it?"

"Not really," Sesshoumaru nonchalantly answered. Rin pouted at Sesshoumaru.

"Why not?" Rin asked, "Besides, can't we at least see what it's like?"

"No."

"What if you want to get revenge of that boy wearing the strange armour," Rin suggested, "You can do that if we go to the water park."

Sesshoumaru, being the prideful man he is, stopped and considered this offer. He then sighed.

"Fine," He accepted, making Rin smile, "But _only _for the dignity of my name. Got it?"

"Yup," Rin accepted, nodding. Sesshoumaru turned back into his animal form, and together the pair of them followed after the two vehicles going up the hill.

'Even if Sesshoumaru says not too, I want to have some fun there,' Rin thought to herself.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Damnit Ed," Winry complained from where she was sitting in the back of the car looking green, "Did you even get a driver's license?"

"Shut up!" Edward snapped indignantly from the driver's seat, "At least I don't break tractors when I drive them!"

"Well…that still doesn't excuse your bad driving!" Winry shouted back, clinging onto her seat with her nails as Edward suddenly rocked the car to a sharp right to follow the jeep with the girls in it.

"Guys, we should be happy~" Alphonse nearly sang, "We're going to be at the awesome water park soon! Let's stop fighting and imagine the fun we'll have when we arrive."

"Fine," Winry huffed, crossing her arms, "I really can't wait to go into the water and just _relax _y'know? After I beat your asses in a race down the slides of course." She glared menacingly into the mirror, and Edward scowled back.

"Yeah, like I'd let ya!" Edward grinned. Then Edward slammed his foot on the brakes of the car, making it screech.

"What was that for?" Winry shouted. The girls' car had stopped suddenly and they were both stepping out of it.

"Why did you stop driving?" Alphonse asked the two girls before rephrasing his question to, "Why are you even driving in the first place? Are you allowed?"

"No need for those silly technicalities," Alicia brushed off. "And I'm not driving, someone else is."

"Besides, we want to see the look on all of your faces when you see Corinna River Sands," Corinne said.

"It's that great?" Alphonse asked excitedly. Both of the girls grinned.

"You bet it is!" Alicia said.

"Is anyone else there at the moment or just us?" Edward asked, "Cos then I could have some fun with the other people and alchemy," Edward mischievously snickered until Winry smashed her wrench into his skull.

"You are _not _transmuting the people to the slides so they're stuck on them," Winry growled. Alicia and Corinne were silent for a moment until they burst out laughing.

"That sounds great!" Corinne laughed, Alicia nodding.

"But do that at our park…and you'll have to suffer," Alicia said in a darker tone. Edward, who was whimpering, instantly shut up at Alicia's words.

The groups suddenly were outside a large silver gate which had the words Corinna River Sands in large letters on it, and it seemed to have gold sparkles surrounding them. Stepping forward, Alicia pushed on the left side of the gate and Corinne on the other and together they pushed open the gate to reveal the water park to the others.

"Wow," All of them said in awe.

From where they were located (in some bushes a few metres away from the group) Rin and even Sesshoumaru looked at the water park in amazement.

"Woah," Rin whispered at the sight.

The girls moved in front of the three teens and grinned at seeing their faces.

"Totally worth it!" They laughed.

_They're at the park now ^-^ Now the real fun can begin!_

_Envy: Forseer and AEW don't own Fullmetal Alchemist…and never will_


End file.
